


Telling Dad

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fayana Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles [4]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana tells Charles about her relationship with Faye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. Minor spoilers for the series finale. Written for astrology prompt #4 'Cancer.'

Diana’s mouth felt dry. She took a sip of water to try and calm herself. ‘Just get it over with’ she thought. “Dad?” She hadn’t intended for it to sound like a question.

Charles Meade look up from his plate of chicken parmigiana—a favorite of both himself and his daughter, and one of the only dishes Diana knew how to cook. “Yes?” Her nervous manner had led him to suspect had something to tell him all night.

“You know how it’s been almost two years since Grant and I broke up” she began.

“Yes, and you never did tell me why that relationship ended” said Charles.

“It’s not important. What is important is that I’ve been seeing somebody for a while now.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “Almost as long as Grant and I have been broken up.”

“I see.” It wasn’t like Diana to keep secrets from her father, not anymore. Not since he’d nearly died saving her life.

“And tonight I wanted to tell you who it is.”

“Okay.”

Diana inhaled sharply before blurting out “It’s Faye. Faye Chamberlain.”

Charles smiled. “I know.”

Diana was confused. “You do?”

“I have for some time.”

“And you’re okay with me being…me?”

Charles looked at his daughter, suddenly serious. “Diana, you’re my daughter. There is nothing about you I couldn’t love. Including the person you love.

“Thanks Dad.”

“Besides, I’m happy you’ve found someone you’ll never have to hide your true nature from.”

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”


End file.
